L'amour a ses raisons de vivre
by halley1
Summary: Un évènement assez innatendu viendra bouleversé la vie d'une jeune fille. Sera-t-elle s'y acomodé? Chapitre 3
1. être ou ne pas être

L'AMOUR A SES RAISONS DE VIVRE  
  
Bonjour!!! J'ai découvert fanfiction.net il n'y a pas très longtemp et en lisant des fics, j'ai décidé de me mettre à l'écriture moi aussi. Ce sera ma première fic. J'aimerai beaucoup que vous me donniez vos commentaires sur ma fic. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer car moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. Je vous remercie déjà d'avance pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture!!!!!! :-)  
  
Chapitre 1 Être ou ne pas être  
  
" La vie n'est qu'une ombre qui passe, un pauvre histrion qui se pavane et s'échauffe une heure sur la scène et puis qu'on entend plus. Qui pourrait me dire de quelle pièce ce passage fait-il allusion? "  
  
" Macbeth, de Shakespeare" répondit-je d'un ton sûr  
  
Le professeur se tourna vers moi.  
  
" Excellente réponse, Miss Haliwell. Je voit que vous avez lu votre livre."  
  
" Oh oui, et il était excellent aussi."  
  
La littérature anglaise. Mon cours préféré. J'adore tout ce qui se rapporte au texte que Wiliam Shakespeare a écrit. Lorsque le cours prit fin, je sortit de mon local pour aller rejoindre mes amis. Ils m'attendaient tous à mon casier.  
  
" Alors ton cours, c'était bien?" me demanda Mya, ma meilleure amie  
  
" Ouais, j'adore ce cours de littérature anglaise et le prof est trop craquant"  
  
" Ouais, pour ça tu as de la chance d'être tomber sur lui, moi j'ai M. Flutwood et c'est un vieux prof qui répète toujours la même chose. Si je pouvais, je changerai de cours." me dit Chloé  
  
Mya se mit à rire, en rejettant ses long cheveux roux derrière son épaule. Sandy arriva avec Jordan, Sean, Patrick et Émilie. Encore une fois, Émilie traînait derrière eux. Elle n'a jamais été une fille à aller de l'avant. Pas comme moi en tout cas. On me disait souvent que mère nature m'avait gâté. J'ai les cheveux brun dégradé, une peau bronzé et les yeux verts. Par contre, je déteste mon nez, mais bon. Je suis ni trop grande, ni trop petite et je suis assez mince. J'ai des courbes assez avantageuses. Bref, on me dit parfaite. Physiquement. Émilie, elle, n'a rien de très attirant. Ses cheveux noirs, sont très long et cache son visage. Elle a les yeux noir et une peau vraiment très blanche. Elle porte souvent des vêtements trop grand pour elle. Elle n'a rien d'avantageux. Peut-être que si elle s'arrangeait mieux, elle pourrait être jolie. Comme c'était l'heure de dîner, on alla tous ensemble déjeuner dehors. Il faisait un temps superbe, même si on était au mois de septembre.  
  
" Avec Stéphane, es-ce que ça va bien?" me demanda Sandy  
  
Je hocha la tête.  
  
" Non je l'ai laissé hier. Il était jaloux. " lui répondit-je en mordant dans mon sandwich  
  
" De qui il était jaloux? Je sais qu'il a beaucoup de rival, mais c'est la vedette du lycée et personne..." me dit Mya  
  
" Il est jaloux de Marc. "  
  
" Il a raison d'être jaloux?" me demanda Patrick  
  
Je sourit et les filles éclatèrent de rire.  
  
" Je dit pas que je l'ai trompé, mais c'était juste une aventure d'un soir avec Marc et on n'a pas couché ensemble. Je sais qu'il voulait, mais je lui ai dit que j'était pas prête. " leur répondai-je sincèrement  
  
" On te croit sur parole" me dit Chloé  
  
On éclata de rire. C'est ça que j'aime avec ma gang. On s'entend à merveille. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour te consoler ou quelqu'un pour t'aider à surmonter ce que tu vis. On peut compter les un sur les autre.  
  
" Hey Sean, j'ai entendu dire que la belle Mélissa te tournait autour. Alors quand es-ce que tu vas l'inviter?" lui demandai-je  
  
Il me regarda croche. Mélissa n'a rien d'attirant. Elle est un peu comme Émilie. Des cheveux blonds très très courts. Des yeux bleu. Elle est trop petite et un peu rondelette. Je voulais juste blagué et il semblait vraiment offenser.  
  
" Jamais, si tu veux vraiment le savoir. " me répondit-il d'un ton sec  
  
" Sean, je voulais pas t'offenser trésor. C'était juste une blague." lui dit-je  
  
Il me sourit et roula des yeux.  
  
" Quelle allumeuse!" me dit-il à la blague  
  
On éclata de rire. Durant tout l'heure du dîner, on parla et on plaisanta. Lorsque la cloche sonna, on dût se séparé, car on n'avait pas les mêmes cours.  
  
Durant tout mon cours de math, j'en profita pour faire mon devoir de littérature. Lorsque le dernier cours fut enfin terminer, je put rentrer chez moi. J'attendit Mya à son casier. À tous les soirs, on partait ensemble, car on habitait à côté. On se connait depuis vraiment longtemps. On a grandi ensemble et jamais on s'est chicané. Je la vit enfin arrivé. Elle avait l'air assez fâché.  
  
" Salut Mya! Qu'es-ce que t'as?" lui dit-je  
  
Elle me montra une feuille de papier.  
  
" J'ai été collé en retenue. Désolé, je pourai pas rentrer avec toi." me dit-elle d'un ton désolé  
  
" C'est pas grave. Je t'appele ce soir. "  
  
" D'accord. À ce soir"  
  
On se fit une colle et je sortit de l'école. Je marchait dans la rue, qui était déserte. J'habitait près de l'école, dont j'y allais à pied. Je marcha 10 minutes et arriva enfin chez moi. Une belle fin de semaine qui m'attendait. J'entra dans ma maison et alla m'asseoir sur le divan. Je prit la télécommande et regarda ce qu'il y avait à la télé.  
  
" Lindsay? C'est toi ma chérie?" me demanda une voix  
  
" Oui maman, c'est moi."  
  
Elle sortit de la cuisine et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle avait un sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle devait m'annoncer quelque chose d'important.  
  
" Qu'es-ce qu'il y a maman?"  
  
" Quoi? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?" me demanda-t-elle nerveusement  
  
" Maman, je sais que quand tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer, tu as toujours ce sourire contrarié. Je te connais tu sais."  
  
Elle sourit nerveusement.  
  
" Bien on va attendre...ton père avant d'en parler"  
  
Je haussa des épaules et reporta mon attention sur la télé. Mon père arriva une heure plus tard. Au souper, ce fut assez tendu. Ma mère regardait mon père nerveusement et lui me regardait nerveusement.  
  
" Mais qu'es-ce qui se passe??" leur dit-je  
  
" Et bien, vois-tu chérie, ce que je vais te dire risque de te contrarier un peu. Bon..." Elle déposa sa fourchette " Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça. "  
  
Elle se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une enveloppe dans les mains.  
  
" Tiens, c'est pour toi. Je l'ai reçu aujourd'hui."  
  
Je pris l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. C'était une lettre. De qui? Je n'en savais rien. Je commença à lire l'écriture ronde et précise.  
  
Chère Miss Haliwell, Il nous fait plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été accepter à Poudlard,école de sorcellerie. Bien que vous recevez cette lettre en retard, vous commencerez vos cours un peu plus tard que vos camarades. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher le 5 septembre chez vous. Vous irez acheter vos fournitures scolaires avec cette personne. Et nous nous attendons à ce que vous passiez sous le choixpeau dès votre arrivé à Poudlard. Vous trouverez une liste de votre matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Vous entrerez directement en cinquième année. Vous aller avoir un peu de retard, mais je désignerai quelques élèves pour vous aider à vous rattraper. Professeur Minerva McGonagall  
  
Elle regarda l'autre feuille. C'était une liste de fournitures.  
  
" C'est quoi ça? Une blague?"  
  
" Ce n'est pas une blague, ma chérie" me dit mon père  
  
" Ah ouais? Depuis quand vous êtes sorciers?" leur dit-je sarcastiquement  
  
" Nous ne sommes pas sorciers, tes parents l'étaient par contre" me dit ma mère  
  
Je releva la tête brusquement.  
  
" Quoi? "  
  
" Tu as bien compris, ma chérie. On t'as adopter. "  
  
Une larme roula sur ma joue. J'avais passé ma vie avec des étrangers qui n'était même pas mes parents.  
  
" Mes...mes parents...ils..sont morts?" leur demandai-je en essuyant une larme sur ma joue  
  
" Ta mère est morte, oui. Mais ton père...a disparue. On ne l'as jamais retrouvé"  
  
Je prit ma tête entre mes deux mains. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire? Je serai une sorcière? Ça ne se peut pas!  
  
" Je sais que c'est dure pour toi, Lindsay. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'on ne voulais pas trop te le dire. Et on ne savait pas comment te le dire. Mais quand j'ai reçu cette lettre, j'ai su que je devais te dire la vérité."  
  
" Tu as lu la lettre?"  
  
" Non je ne l'ai pas lu. Mais tu dois savoir que ta mère était ma meilleure amie. Et quand elle a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, j'était avec elle. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu ta garde, j'était sa meilleure amie et elle avait confiance en moi. " lui dit sa mère adoptive  
  
" Si tu connais si bien ma mère, pourquoi elle est morte?" lui demandai-je  
  
" Désolé ma chérie, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Ça risque de te faire de la peine. Et tu..."  
  
On cogna à la porte. Mon père se leva pour aller répondre.  
  
" Bonjour" entendit-je " Je suis en mission pour Poudlard. Je viens chercher la jeune fille." dit une voix très grave  
  
" Entrez cher Monsieur" lui répondit mon père adoptif  
  
Celui-ci et l'homme à la voix grave entra dans la salle à manger. Je regarda le nouveau venu, étonné. C'était une géant!  
  
" Bonjour. Je suis Hagrid. Tu dois être Lindsay?"  
  
Je hocha la tête, incapable de parler.  
  
" Tu devrais aler préparé tes bagages. Nous avons très peu de temps. Nous devons aller acheter tes fournitures et devons retourner à Poudlard. " me dit le géant  
  
" D'accord, mais je peux au moins appeler Mya pour lui dire?"  
  
" Non, nous allons trouver quelque chose à dire lorsqu'elle va appeler. T'inquiète pas. Aller va préparé tes bagages, maintenant." me dit mon père adoptif  
  
Je sortit de la sale à manger et alla dans ma chambre. Je l'adorai ma chambre. Elle était rose et orange, mes deux couleurs préférés. Elle était coloré et elle contenait pleins de cadres avec les photos de mes amis. Je décida d'emmener tous mes cadres. Je pris une grosse valise(rose) et commença à y mettre mes effets personnelles, comme: des photos, des cd de musique, une radio portative, un lecteur cd,du maquillage, des produits pour la peau, pour les cheveux... Ma valise fut vite remplis. J'en sortit une deuxième(orange) pour y mettre mes vêtements. Jeans taille basse, mini- jupe, camisole, chandail, sous-vêtements...Quelqu'un cogna à la porte.  
  
" Entrer " fis-je  
  
C'était ma mère adoptive. Elle tenait un petit coffre en bois fermé avec un cadena. Elle me le tendit.  
  
" Ça appartenait à ta mère. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il contient, mais elle voulait que tu l'ailles."  
  
Elle me donna l'enveloppe.  
  
" C'est la clé pour l'ouvrir."  
  
Elle fit demi-tour et sorti.  
  
Je prit le coffre et le mit dans ma valise que je ferma. Je dut prendre deux autres valises pour mes vêtements et une autre valise complète pour mes produits de beauté. Je redescendit en bas, avec deux valises dans mes mains.  
  
" Tu emmènes juste ça?" me dit ma mère adoptive  
  
" Non non, j'ai encore trois autres valises en haut. Je reviens."  
  
Je remonta et alla chercher les dernières valises. Puis je redescendit. Je prit mon énorme sac que j'utilisait comme sac d'école et l'emmena. Je l'aimait vraiment ce sac. Il était orange pâle avec des mélanges de rose. J'embrassa les personnes qui s'étaient dit mes parents pendant des années et sortit à l'extérieur, accompagné du géant. Il transporta toute mes valises dans une moto. Chouette! J'allais voyager en moto.  
  
" Bon j'espère que tu n'as pas le vertige, car c'est une moto volante. Et on a un long chemin avant d'arriver à Londre."  
  
" Une moto volante? D'accord. J'ai pas le vertige non. En fin je crois."  
  
J'embarqua derrières lui et la moto s'envola. Il avait raison, le trajet fut assez long. Lorsqu'il se déposa enfin, nous étions à Londre.  
  
" Bienvenue sur le chemin de traverse" me dit-il  
  
Je regardait les boutiques qu'il y avait. C'était des boutiques de sorcelleries. On s'arrêta à plusieurs endroits pour acheter les livres, les plus plumes, l'encre, les parchemins, la baguette...Et enfin nous arrivions dans un endroit assez sombre.  
  
" Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?" fit une voix assez désagréable à entendre  
  
" Cette jeune fille aurait besoin d'une uniforme pour Poudlard." lui dit Hagrid  
  
Le vieil homme me regarda de ses petits yeux perçant puis me fit signe de le suivre. Il prit quelque mesure et me donna l'uniforme qui m'allais.  
  
" Vous pourriez raccourcir la jupe, s'il vous plaît?"  
  
L'homme hocha la tête et raccourci la jupe d'au moins 15 cm. Elle était assez courte, mais j'allais m'y faire naturellement. Je lui fit faire quelque retouche au chemisier pour qu'il soit assez serré sur moi. Et je resortit de la boutique, heureuse de cette uniforme. On alla m'acheter un hibou que je prénomma Dreamy.  
  
Le trajet pour se rendre à Poudlard était beaucoup plus court. Lorsqu'on arriva devant le château, je ne pus m'empêcher de dire:  
  
" Woooowwww!!! C'est magnifiqueee!" dit-je émerveillé par la grandeur du Château  
  
On entra dans le château qui était tout aussi beau.  
  
" Bon, le professeur Dumbledore a réuni les élèves pour leur informé qu'il allait y avoir une nouvelle étudiante à Poudlard. Aors on va entré dans la Grande salle, Dumbledore va te présenté et tu passera sous le choixpeau pour savoir dans quelle maison tu iras."  
  
Je hocha la tête. Maison? Qu'es-ce que c'est que ça? Choixpeau? Bizarre!!!  
  
" J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser Monsieur" lui dit-je timidement  
  
" Oh mais appele-moi Hagrid voyons."  
  
" Très bien...Hagrid. Euh...c'est quoi un choixpeau? Et les maisons? Je comprend pas"  
  
" Bon, un choixpeau, c'est un chapeau que tu places sur ta tête et qui parle. Il va te dire dans quelle maison tu vas être sois Gryffondor, , Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et.....SERPENTARD"  
  
" D'accord"  
  
On entra dans la Grande salle. C'était majestueux. C'était vraiment magnifique. Le plafond était comme un faux ciel étoilé. C'était très beau. Je voyais les gens me regarder curieusement. J'essayai de sourire, mais j'était nerveuse. Et en plus, tout le monde me regardait. Je m'avança vers l'avant. Un vieil homme aux cheveux blanc et à la barbe blanche très longue se leva.  
  
" J'aimerai vous présenté Miss Lindsay Haliwell. Elle va entré directement en cinquième année. Si Mlle voudrait bien se placer sous le choixpeau" me dit Dumbledore  
  
Je m'avança vers le petit tabouret et m'assis. Une veille femme à l'allure sévère plaça un vieux chapeau sur ma tête. Lorsque le choixpeau commença à parler, je sursauta.  
  
" Hummmmm, cette petite est très intelligente, je vois aussi qu'elle a du courage et de la persévérence, mais aussi de la ruse et elle est effronté. Où es-ce que je pourrais te placer... "  
  
" Pourquoi c'est si long, aller faite votre choix, choixpeau" lui dit la vieille femme sur un ton sec  
  
" Cette petite pourrait aller soit à Serpentard ou à Gryffondor. Elle conviendrait très bien au deux maisons. Mais je crois que je la placerai à...."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Voilaaa!!! le premier chapitre est terminé? Alors les critiques, vous l'avez aimer :) ou pas :(? Faites-moi le savoir s.v.p. Reviewerrr moiii pleaaasseeeee. Merciii!! ;-)))  
  
Bebye!!!! Kisssouusssss, Halleyy 


	2. Adaption

L'amour a ses raisons de vivre  
  
Allooowww :)!! Alors je vous ai pas trop fait attendreee j'espère!! Merciiii pour tout ceux qui m'ont reviewerrr, sa m'a fait vraiment plaiissiiirr!! Merciii beaucouppp :))))  
  
Halfyoukai: Merciii pour ta revieww!! Ma premièreee reviewww :)) Je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour ce qui est de mes verbes. J'ai toujours eu un peu de misère avec les temps. Mais merciiii!!  
  
Teddyjes: Merciiii beaucouppp pour ta revieww!!! Je suis heureuuseee que tu aimes ma ficc!! :) Alors comme tu peux le remarquer, voici le prochain chapitre!! J'espère qu'il va te plaire!!  
  
hannamina: Merciiii de m'avoirr reviewerrrr. Heureuuseee que tu ai aimé mon premier chapitre :)))  
  
Ravenclaw4ever: Je suis heureuseee que tu aimesss!!! Merciiii beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite va te plaireee!!!  
  
Agatha Brume: Loll, c'est vrai qu'au début on peut se demander si on ne s'est pas trompé de catégorie parce que ma fic ne parle pas de magie. J'te remercie de m'avoir reviewer et j'espère que les autre chapitres vont te plaire :-)  
  
MissCaro: J'te remerciieee infiniment. C'étais ma première fic et j'avais un peu peur que les gens la déteste. Et ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma fic. J'espère que ce chapiter va te plaire aussi, bien qu'il soit plus court que le premier. Mercii beaucoup. :-)  
  
Chapitre 2 Adaptation  
  
"....GRYFFONDOR!!!" hurla le choixpeau  
  
Je resta assise sur le tabouret, ne sachant pas où je devait m'asseoir.  
  
" Aller, va t'asseoir!!" me dit le professeur à l'allure sévère  
  
Je me leva d'un bond. Je commença à marché lentement vers une des tables. Une jeune fille au cheveux roux agita la main et me fit signe que la table des Gryffondors se trouvait là. J'alla m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je lui sourit et la remercia.  
  
" C'est rien voyons, tu es nouvelle et c'est normal que tu ne connaisses rien de Poudlard. Mais j'espère que Poudlard va te plaire. Tu vas voir, c'est une superbe école et...oh en passant je vais te présenté à quelques personnes. Ça c'est Ron Wesley" en désignant un jeune homme aux cheveux roux" Elle c'est Hermione Granger" en désignant une jeune fille aux cheveux épais et entremêlé" Lui c'est Harry Potter" en montrant le jeune garçon aux cheveux noir et aux yeux vert émeraude." Ah oui, et moi c'est Ginny Wesley, je suis la soeur de Ron. J'ai deux autres frères, mais ils sont un peu plus loin."  
  
Elle fit signe de la tête vers quelques garçons et je devina que ses deux frères devaient être les deux jumeaux aux cheveux roux. Je regarda autour de moi. Cette salle était magnifique. Et le plafond surtout. Je l'adorais. Il donnait l'impression d'un faux ciel.  
  
" Je n'ai que deux mot: BON APPÉTIT!" nous dit Dumbledore  
  
Les plats de nourritures apparurent comme par enchantement. Je trouvais ça génial. Tous les élèves mangeaient avec appétit. Je discutais avec Ron et Hermione qui était assis en face de moi. Je les trouvais très sympatique.  
  
" Alors de quelle école viens-tu Lindsay?" me demanda Harry  
  
Je tourna la tête vers lui.  
  
" En fait, je ne viens pas d'une autre école de sorcellerie. Je viens d'une école normal, moldus je crois que c'est comme ça que vous les appelez. Je n'ai su qu'aujourd'hui que j'étais une sorcière. J'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Hagrid m'a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je n'ai pas été envoyé dans une école de sorcellerie au Canada. Après tout, c'est là que j'habitais. Mais bon, je le saurais pas je crois."  
  
J'haussa les épaules.  
  
" Es-ce que tu es de descendance moldu?" me demanda Hermione  
  
Je regarda mon assiette.  
  
" Je...non. Mes parents étaient sorciers. " murmurai-je  
  
" Pourquoi tu étais dans une école moldu?"  
  
J'hésita un peu.  
  
" J'ai été adopté par des moldus. Ma mère est morte. C'est ce que ma mère adoptive m'a dit. Et mon père...bien il aurait disparu."  
  
Pourquoi me poser toutes ces questions? J'aurais préféré ne pas parlé de ma vie privé. Après tout, je les connais à peine et ça ne les regarde pas.  
  
" Mais si tu viens d'une école moldu et que tu ne connais rien à la magie, pourquoi es-tu en cinquième année?" demanda Harry  
  
Je roula des yeux. Non mais il va se taire celui-là.  
  
" Dumbledore va demander à quelques élèves de m'aider pour pouvoir rattrapé mon retard. "  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de manger, Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent et me dirent de les suivre.  
  
" On va te montrer la salle commune et le dortoir." me dit Hermione  
  
Je hocha la tête et marcha avec eux. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'Harry, accompagné de deux autres étudiants. Cheveux blond, yeux bleu-gris, grand et assez musclé. Il était très séduisant.  
  
" Tient Potter, t'es toujours là? J'aurais pensé que Voldemort t'aurais tuer cet été, mais malheureusement non. Et je vois que tu es toujours avec Wesley et la sang-de-bourbe. Tu t'es trouver une nouvelle petite amie? Je te comprend Potter d'être tanné de la sang-de-bourbe, elle ne doit pas te satisfaire au lit. Celle-là est beaucoup plus jolie aussi, bien qu'elle doit être idiote pour trainé avec toi." dit le jeune homme d'une voix moqueuse  
  
Je m'avança vers lui.  
  
" Scuse-moi. Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait? "  
  
Il se retourna, surpris que je lui pose la question.  
  
" Potter"  
  
" Potter hein? Écoute, premièrement il a un nom et c'est Harry, deuxièmement ce n'est pas une raison de me traité d'idiote. S'il a un idiot entre nous, c'est bien toi. "  
  
Il me regarda quelques secondes, approcha son visage du mien.  
  
" On va réglé ça une autre fois"  
  
Il se retourna et fit signe à ses deux amis de le suivre.  
  
" Non mais c'est qui celui-là et il se prend pour qui d'insulter les gens qu'il ne connait même pas."  
  
" Et bien, je te présente Drago Malefoy, le pire élève de Serpentard. Tu peux être sûre qu'il va être sur ton dos durant tout le reste de l'année." me dit Hermione  
  
" Ça fait cinq ans que tout ce qu'il fait, c'est de nous ridiculiser en nous insultant." continua Ron  
  
Je hocha la tête.  
  
" Moi qui pensait qu'il était votre ami." leur dis-je  
  
Hermione se mit à rire suivit de Ron et d'Harry.  
  
" Ça m'étonnerait qu'il le devienne un jour." me dit Hermione  
  
" Mais je comprend pas pourquoi il vous insulte, vous avez l'air de personne bien. Il est toujours comme ça?"  
  
" Ça commencé en première année, quand Harry n'a pas voulu être ami avec lui. Ensuite, il s'es mit à insulté Harry, Ron et moi." me dit Hermione  
  
" Enfantillage" leur dis-je en roulant des yeux" Ah au fait, sang-de- bourbe, ça veut dire quoi?"  
  
Hermione baissa la tête. Ron la regarda.  
  
" C'est la pire insulte chez un sorcier. Un sang-de-bourbe c'est un sorcier qui est de descendance moldu, dont les parents sont moldu. Malefoy déteste Hermione à cause de ça. Lui il est de sang pure alors c'est le genre de personne à insulter tout ceux qui sont inférieur à lui. Il va devenir Mangemort comme son père, j'en suis sûr. " me dit Ron  
  
" Mangemort?"  
  
" Les fidèles bras-droit de Voldemort" me dit Harry  
  
Ron et Hermione frissonèrent en entendant le nom de Voldemort.  
  
" Vous allez me trouver énervante, mais Voldemort c'est qui?"  
  
" Tu ne dois pas prononcer son nom. C'est le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Il était à Serpentard lorsqu'il a fréquenter Poudlard. Par la suite, il a fait de nombreux morts, dont les parents de Harry et Cédric Diggory, un élève qui allait à Poudlard avec nous. Et il est toujours en liberté, c'est pour ça que Dumbledore veut que nous soyons prudent. " me dit Hermione  
  
Je hocha la tête. Cette histoire ne me disait rien qui vaille. On arriva devant une énorme portrait qui représentait une vieille dame.  
  
" Mot de passe"  
  
Je sursauta. Un tableau qui parle? Ah ben ça c'est la meilleure.  
  
" Fumseck" dit Harry  
  
Il se tourna vers moi.  
  
" Lorsque tu arrives devant le portrait, tu dois toujours donné le mot de passe. Et dans ce cas, le mot de passe est Fumseck. Ne l'oublie pas et je ne te conseille pas de le marquer sur un morceau de papier au cas où tu le perderai."  
  
" D'accord, mot de passe, Fumseck, pas l'écrire sur papier, j'ai compris" lui dis-je en souriant  
  
Il me sourit et on entra dans la salle commune. Je fut subjugué par cette pièce. Elle était tout simplement magifique. Elle était décoré des couleurs de Gryffondors, rouge et or. Il y avait des divans en face d'un foyer et un peu plus loin, il y avait des tables de travailles et un échequier.  
  
" Ça c'est notre salle commune, où tu peux relaxer et jouer au échec version sorcier." me dit Ron  
  
" Et tu peux y faire tes devoirs aussi." rajouta Hermione  
  
Ron roula des yeux et j'émit un petit rire.  
  
" Écoutez c'est pas que ça m'ennuie de rester avec vous, mais je suis fatigué. Je vais allé dormir je crois. Es-ce que vous pouvez me montrer les dortoirs?"  
  
" Ouais bien sûre. Je monte aussi alors bonne nuit." dit Hermione  
  
" Bonne nuit, mione, bonne nuit Lindsay" nous dirent Harry et Ron  
  
On monta un escalier.  
  
" La porte de droite, c'est le dortoir des garçons. Celle de gauche,c'est le dortoir des filles. On est 4 filles par chambres. Mais je crois que tu vas être dans ma chambre. Je la partage avec deux autres filles, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Elles sont très gentille, tu vas voir. "  
  
On entra dans la chambre. Hermione avait raison, j'allais dormir dans cette chambre-là. Mes bagages étaient au pied d'un grand lit à baldaquin. Je trouvais la chambre tout aussi magnifique que la salle commune. Je me changea rapidement et me coucha. Je m'endormit très rapidement, épuisé par cette journée.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Fin du chapitre 2~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Voila! Alors comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre? Bien ou mauvais? Faites- moi le savoir s.v.p.!! :-))) Merciiii!!!  
  
Bye bye!!! Kisouuss, Halley 


	3. La lettre

L'amour a ses raisons de vivre  
  
Voillaaa un autre chapitree :-) Je voulais remercierr tout ceux qui m'ont revieweeerrrrr :-) bonnne lectuureee ;-)  
  
MissCaro: Mercii sa fait plaisir de voirr quelqu'un aimé ma ficcc :-))  
  
Did: Merciii beaucouppp de ta reviewwwww :-)) j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaiireeee  
  
Caroline Black: Dakoorr, ouais j'ai comprittt j'ai p-e exagéré sur le fait de sa valiseee, mais j'espère que sa ne t'empêcheras pas à continuer de lire ma ficcc :-)) J'te remerciiee de ta reviewww et de ton commentaiireee :-))  
  
halfyoukai: Merciiii * Regardd fièreee* wooww je suis vraimmenntt heureuuuseee :-))) lolll t'es assez comique je doitt direee ;-)))  
  
Chapitre 3 La lettre  
  
Lorsque je me réveilla le lendemain, il n'y avait aucune fille dans le dortoir. J'attendit au moins 5 minutes puis je me leva. Lorsque j'étais chez moi, le matin j'allais déjeuner en premier, puis j'allais dans ma douche et pour finir je me préparait. Je croyait qu'on pouvait faire ça aussi à Poudlard. Alors je descendit en bas et sortit de la salle commune. Je croisa quelques élèves qui était déjà habillé. ' Des lève-tôt sûrement' pensai-je. Mais lorsque j'arriva dans la grande salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je me rendit compte que tous les étudiants étaient habillés. Je fit un petit sourire gêné et me dépêcha à retourner dans mon dortoir. Je heurta malheureusement quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un était la dernière personne que j'aurais aimé voir ce matin.  
  
" Joli pyjama Haliwell. C'est ton nouvel accoutrement? Les gens s'habillait comme ça dans ton ancienne école? C'est assez ridicule!" me dit Malefoy  
  
Non mais ya des limites quand même.  
  
" Tu peux la fermer Malefoy!"  
  
Il sourit d'un air supérieur.  
  
" Je vois que Potter, Wesley et la sang-de-bourbe t'ont parlé de moi. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas trop raconté de mensonge à mon sujet."  
  
" Non en fait, je sais qu'ils n'ont dit que la vérité. Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai mieux à faire que parlé avec une personne qui ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que d'insulter les gens. Bye !"  
  
En passant à côté de lui, je l'accrocha avec mon épaule gauche. Je l'entendit dire quelque chose que je ne pu comprendre. Je me mit à rire silencieusement. Si il pense sincèrement que je vais me laisser faire, il se trompe. Il peut être très mignon, cela n'enlève rien au fait qu'il soit vraiment insuportable. Lorsque j'arriva à mon dortoir, je prit une douche. J'alla ensuite m'habiller avec des vêtements convenable. Je mit une jupe en jeans délavé, une camisole rouge et mes bottes noires. Je mit mes grosses anneaux et me maquilla un peu puis sortit. Cette fois-ci, lorsque j'arriva dans la Grande salle, aucun regard n'était tourné vers moi. ' Quel soulagement!' pensai-je. J'alla m'asseoir à côté de Harry et Ron. Harry parlait avec Ginny et je remarqua la façon elle le regardait. Elle était amoureuse de lui, sa c'est sûre.  
  
" Bonjour " leur dis-je joyeusement  
  
" Salut Lindsay! Alors, ta première nuit à Poudlard, ça a été?"me demanda Hermione  
  
Je hocha la tête en prenant une pomme.  
  
" Très bien, j'te remercie."  
  
Puis elle reprit sa conversation avec Ron. Je mangea ma pomme en regardant les gens dans la salle. Je vit Malefoy me regarder. ' Pauve con!' Ce que je pouvait le détesté.  
  
Comme je trouvait l'ambiance assez morte, je décida de retourné dans le dortoir. Je m'assis sur mon lit et attendit. Les minutes passèrent. Puis j'apperçut le coffre que ma mère adoptive m'avait donné. Le coffre qui avait appartenu à ma mère. Je le prit et l'emmena sur mon lit. J'ouvrit le cadena avec la petite clé. Le coffre était bien remplit. Il y avait un album-photo, un colier, un carnet de note et un gros livre noir. Je n'eu pas le courage de prendre aucun objet. Je referma d'une claque le coffre et le mit en sûreté en dessous de mon lit. Hermione entra en trombe dans la chambre.  
  
" Lindsay! Tu veux venir avec nous?On va aller se promener près du lac." me demanda-t-elle essouflé  
  
" Ouais, bien sûr"  
  
Je sortit avec elle du dortoir et on alla près du lac tous les cinq. Ron et Harry parlaient de quidditch pendant qu'Hermione, Ginny et moi on discutaient de truc de filles.  
  
" Le problème avec eux, c'est qu'ils ne parlent que de quidditch. C'est bien beau être un joueur et tout, mais de là a en parlé durant des heures, il y a des limite." nous disait Ginny  
  
Notre conversation avait tourné autour des mecs. Ceux qui jouait au quidditch. Lorsque j'avais demander ce que c'était le quidditch, Harry avait été très heureux de m'expliquer non seulement ce que c'étais, mais aussi le but du jeu, les règles et les différents types de joueurs.  
  
" Tiens par exemple, Malefoy. Il est attrapeur, mais on ne l'a jamais vu gagné dans un seul match. Il n'a jamais attrapé le vif d'or. Ça toujours été Harry qui l'a attrapé. Et il dit que c'est lui le meilleur. Et dire qu'il est toujours aussi sûre de remporter la coupe des quatres maisons." continua Hermione  
  
Harry et Ron prirent part de la conversation. Je les regardait et je vit à quel point il était proche tous les quatre. Ça me rappelait mes amis. Je les avais quitter sans leur dire au revoir. Je me souvient de ce qu'Hagrid m'avait dit à propos de ma chouette. Elle me servirait à envoyer du courier. C'est exactement ça que j'allais faire. Je vais écrire une lettre à Mya. Je me leva brusquement.  
  
" Je vais y aller. Je dois aller écrire une lettre. On se revoit plus tard. Bye bye!"  
  
Sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je me dépêcha de retourné dans le chateau. Je monta en vitesse au dortoir. Je prit un plume et un parchemin et commença à écrire.  
  
Salutt Mya!! Alors comment vas-tu? Moi ça pourrait allé mieux. Disons que ma vie a changer. Tout a basculé du jour au lendemain. Je ne sais pas si tu as essayé de m'appelé hier, mais si oui, je n'étais pas là. Et je ne serais plus là le restant de l'année. Mais ce que je vais te dire va énormément te surprendre. Déjà en voyant un hibou venir te porter du courier, c'est déjà assez bizarre. Voilà, hier, j'ai apprit que j'ai été adopté. Ma vrai mère serait morte et mon père aurait disparu. Ils étaient tous les deux à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie. Je sais que c'est fou tout ça, mais je t'assure que c'est la vérité. Ça se peut que tu ai du mal à le croire. Moi aussi j'ai eu un choc en l'apprenant. Et en plus, ma nouvelle école est en Angleterre. Mais je crois que je vais m'y habitué. Je me suis fait des nouveaux amis. Ils sont assez sympatique. J'ai déjà un ennemi: Drago Malefoy. Mais il est très mignon. Je t'assure que d'écrire avec de l'encre, c'est plutôt dure. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me réécrives. Tu es ma meilleure amie et être séparé de toi est assez dure. J'aimerais que tu dises salut à la gang et explique-leur que j'ai dut partir pour une année chez une vieille tante. J'aimerais que tu ne parles du fait que je sois sorcière à personne, s.t.p. Je te fait confiance Mya. Bon je vais te laisser là-dessus, mais je vais sûrement te réécrire cette semaine pour te dire où j'en suis.  
  
Bye bye!! Bisous, Lindsay  
  
Je prit ma lettre et me rendit à la voilière où était gardé les oiseaux. Je chercha ma chouette des yeux. Je l'apperçut un peu à l'écart des autre oiseaux.  
  
" Dreamy! Viens ici" l'appelai-je  
  
Elle alla se poser sur mon épaule et tendit la patte.  
  
" J'aimerais que tu ailles porter cette lettre à Mya, au Canada. Tu sauras t'y rendre?"  
  
La chouette hulula.  
  
" Je vais prendre ça pour un oui" murmurai-je en la caressant  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'envola.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~fin du chapitre 3~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Alors ce chapitre il était comment? court? je sais! loll désolé. Je vais m'améliorer je le promet! Mercii pour ceux qui vont prendre le temps de me reviewer :-))))  
  
Bye bye!! Kissous!! Halley ;-) 


End file.
